1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing system and an image capturing method.
2. Related Art
Generally, as a system for capturing images of users using the camera installed in such a theme park, a system in which images are captured by a camera according to an instruction from a shutter device held by the user is known as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-78804, for example. In the system, an alarm tone is generated from the shutter device held by the user when the user arrived at around the snapping spot of the camera installed in such as a flower garden. After perceiving the alarm tone, the user pushes the shutter button of the shutter device to capture an image using the camera. Thereby the user can capture the image using the camera at the desired shutter timing.
However, in such system, a user can not easily recognize the snapping spot until the user arrives at around the snapping spot. Additionally, when a user wants to take a picture against a background of the whole notable building in a theme park, the user can not correctly know whether the user is on the position allowing the user to capture an image with the best composition in the snapping point, for example. Particularly, when it is intended to capture the image of a plurality of persons, each person can not easily know where they should stand to be photographed at the best position. Therefore, the notable building may be hidden by the user depending on the user's position. Then, the user cannot easily acquire the image with the desired composition.